Mood Swings
by entanglednthorns
Summary: Shizuru is pregnant, and with every pregnancy there is random cravings and mood swings involved. It's a shame Natsuki has to suffer for them all. An angry Shizuru isn't what she planned to deal with. ShizNat.


**A/N:** Yea, so in my free time when not writing a chapter to a story, I do mini-fics like these. This came to me one night when I wondered what it would be like if Shizuru were pregnant and had to go through all those mood swings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; they rightfully belong to Sunrise.

**Mood Swings**  
_By:_  
_lonely bloodied rose _

* * *

Natsuki sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. Rubbing her eyes, she attempted to slightly wake herself up before turning to her partner who was currently staring expectantly at her. _For God's sake... Why now of all times must she wake me?_

"Natsuki," Shizuru spoke softly, grabbing the blue-haired girl's arm.

The girl in turn gave her a small smile despite how annoyed she was getting at these random night runs over the past few months. Then again, it wasn't exactly her lover's fault for being the way she was now.

"Yes?"

"I'm craving for something."

"And that is?" _Shit... Not again. Please don't let it be pickles with yogurt in the center._

Shizuru gave a yawn. "Eggnog. I want eggnog."

_Eggnog? What the fuck?_ Natsuki cursed silently, seething at the fact that it wasn't even December yet. Hell, it wasn't even close. It's summer and the girl wants _eggnog_? By then, Natsuki wondered if having Shizuru genetically engineered into pregnancy. Yes, the chesnut-haired beauty was seven months pregnant.

And Natsuki was having a hell of a time trying to keep the girl calm. How clueless she was at thinking the girl getting pregnant wouldn't be so bad. A couple mood swings here and there, a few cravings, nothing too bad? But no, Shizuru just wasn't any girl. She had multiple mood swings everyday which ranged from being gleeful one moment and driven to anger the next. And her cravings were, to say the least, even more disgusting than Natsuki's choice to put mayo on almost everything she ate.

Something told her she was regretting the decision of having a child, furthermore letting Shizuru be the one to carry it. However, this was pushed to the back of her mind. The couple decided together; they wanted to make a family. But as precaution, if they wanted another, Natsuki would be sure to be the one who gave birth to the next child.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stretched and was satisfied at hearing a few bones pop. "Shizuru, it's the middle of summer. I'm not sure I'd be able to find eggnog." Reasoning was the only way to not get her lover angry.

"Damnit! You're going to get me my eggnog now!" She replied, crimson eyes bursting into flames of warning that she would get unhappy.

Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times Natsuki could convince Shizuru...

Emerald eyes darted into every direction, avoiding her partner's lingering gaze that she knew if they could burn holes through things, she wouldn't exist anymore. Then, pulling off a slight pout and puppy look, she clapped her hands together and gazed at Shizuru.

"Deary, can't you have something else? Something more...attainable?" She pleaded.

Luck was not on her side.

"Natsuki. Eggnog. Now," the other spoke fiercely, narrowing her eyes into a death glare.

Natsuki backed away a little, her hand reaching behind her searching for the door handle knowing what would happen next if she didn't move quickly. Another scene would start up and the neighbors around this time might call the police again.

"Shizuru, I-" before she could finish the alarm clock came flying her way.

In a panic, she quickly dodged and looked up to see more objects being hurled at her and a mumble of curses emitting from Shizuru. She had finally learned what would happen if Shizuru was angry long ago; this was just normal for her, but nonetheless shocking and scaring her to death.

"Eggnog, damnit! Get it or be pummeled! Fucking useless!" Shizuru yelled.

Though the older girl said words that hurt, it was obvious she didn't mean it so Natsuki never took it to heart. But it still hurt. Hastily opening the door she quickly shut it as she ran out, listening to objects crashing against the other side. _Thank the goddesses I wasn't in the way of them,_ she thanked silently.

Before she left the apartment, her ears caught the loud outburst of "get the eggnog or you're not welcome back" even though _she_ owned the place and Shizuru happened to move in when they got together a few years back.

Strolling out to the parking lot, she hopped onto her motorbike and proceeded to drive off into the night to get her lover's precious eggnog that she wanted so badly. She stopped at a 24/7 grocery store, being one of the few who'd actually go there. She guessed it was actually useful.

Her eyes scanned the store for a clerk and found just who she was looking for. "Hey, Ayame! Didn't know you worked at this time on Saturdays. I'm guessing they changed your schedule?"

The said Ayame nodded, "Yeah, this bastard quit, so the boss made me take his shift. At least he gave me a raise, everyone else refused to take it. So what are you here for?" She paused a moment, getting a look from her friend. "Aa, Shizuru-san's cravings. What'll it be this time?"

Natsuki chuckled. "Eggnog. This time she said for me to get it or I can't come back to the apartment. Even though it's mine to begin with."

Ayame gave a slight laugh. "Well, we may have some in the back. Let me check. If we don't you can always bunk at my place."

Natsuki swatted the girl's arm at the joke and waited as Ayame walked in the back of the storage room to ask around for any eggnog. She later came back, a bottle of eggnog in hand and grinning like a fool while pointing at it.

"It seems we get secret shipments of these! Kind of lucky for you, if you ask me!" Her friend said in a sing-song voice before scanning the item and setting it in the back. "That'll be $2.50! I decided to give you discount."

She smiled and payed for the eggnog, relieved that she'd at least be able to stay home and have Shizuru not be angry at her. "Thanks Ayame! I owe you one!"

Running out to her bike, she mounted it and drove back to the apartment. Upon opening the door, all was quiet. That was a good sign, but to think that too early was a mistake. She sighed, rubbing her neck and shoulders that ached, oblivious to the footsteps that came quicker and quicker towards her until a large force tackled her to the ground.

"Natsuki! I'm so sorry!" Her lover cried. "I didn't meant it! I couldn't control myself."

"Ah, Shizuru...shhh," Natsuki shushed her, trying to calm Shizuru down and patted her head. "I understand."

For a while, they layed there on the floor in each other's embrace, savoring the warmth and comfort given. Natsuki felt a poke on her stomach and looked down.

"Hmm?"

"Did you get my eggnog?"

The blue-haired girl nodded and grabbed the bag the glass of eggnog was in. But something felt a little off, it was wet. A horrified look crossed her face as she saw the problem. The bottle had broke and the eggnog spewed all over the floor.

_Aw shit..._

She warily glanced at Shizuru and gave a small smile. This would be hard to explain.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hoped you enjoyed reading! Please review! 

_lonely bloodied rose _


End file.
